It's All Relative
by KathyAnn5
Summary: And you thought you knew these guys! As MacGyver once said, "It's complicated." Enjoy! Please read and review. Thanks. :D Complete
1. Chapter 1

It's All Relative

It had been a long, hard shift and Johnny was exhausted. Slowly he climbed out of his Rover and hauling his duffle bag from the seat, shut the door and trudged onto the porch to unlock his front door. It was then that he noticed a package the postman had left leaning against the door. He pushed open the door letting the package drop to the floor.

Johnny stepped over the brown paper wrapped box and deposited his duffle bag on the sofa. Returning to pick up the parcel he smiled as he read the return address. It was from his Aunt Rose, but the address was her son's. She was visiting his ranch near Jackson, Wyoming. Plopping down in the recliner he opened the package. Inside the box were a large manila envelope and a smaller white one. He recognized his aunt's handwriting and opened the smaller one first. He unfolded the paper inside and read:

_Dear John,_

_Hope this finds you well. Are you getting enough sleep? You know how I worry about you with your demanding schedule._

_I am having an absolutely wonderful time with Edward and his family. He really has done an amazing job in getting this ranch ready for the summer tourist season. Johnny, you would absolutely love the beautiful horses he has here – some of the best I've seen since the ones your father raised. Maybe you could talk your friend Roy and his family to come with you here on vacation. I'm sure they would absolutely love it!_

_Anyway, the main reason I'm writing this is to explain the pictures in the other envelope. Edward found an old trunk stuck way in the back corner of the barn loft. He was just going to throw it away but decided to look in it first. Would you believe it belonged to your great-great grandfather? That's right J. Rodney Gage, MD! It had all his papers, diplomas, some pictures, and clothes and even his diary. Your grandfather Frederick was a great one for keeping things dealing with the family's history. That trunk must have traveled from the East Coast all the way to California and back to Wyoming again. I thought you might like to have it. _

_When I return to LA in about a month I'll bring it with me, but in the mean time I thought you would enjoy a few of the pictures and the diary. _

_Well, better run. Have to help Arlene in the kitchen. Enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Aunt Rose_

Johnny smiled as he set the letter aside and carefully slid the contents of the manila envelope onto his coffee table. His aunt had included about a half-dozen pictures that had been carefully matted along with an old leather bound diary tied with leather laces. The pictures showed his great-great grandfather graduating from medical school, with a friend in London, in an army hospital, and several with various different gentlemen and ladies and cavalry officers in different locations across the West. He turned the pictures over and noticed that all of them were inscribed with the place, date, names and occasion. For being around 100 years old the photos were in remarkably good condition.

As Johnny glanced over the photos again, one of them caught his eye. It was a picture of four men, an older woman and a young boy standing on the steps of a schoolhouse in a small western town. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized two of the men looked quite familiar. Checking the names on the back he smiled and set the photo aside silently reminding himself to take it with him to work next shift.

Johnny's stomach suddenly reminded him with a loud rumble that he had not had anything to eat since dinner the night before. Getting up from the chair he made his way into the kitchen and fixed himself a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and a tall glass of milk. Bringing his meal back to the living room he set his dished on the coffee table. He gathered up the photos and carefully put them back in the envelope and slid his duffle bag to the floor. Sitting on the sofa he picked up the diary and began reading as he ate. He propped his feet on the table and became totally engrossed in the events he was reading about. After about a half an hour he fell asleep, the diary lying across his chest.

The next morning Johnny was feeling rested but a little stiff from sleeping on the sofa all night. He had several chores to do around the house which kept him busy most of the morning. Deciding to stop for lunch he sat down at the kitchen table with a plate of sandwiches and continued reading the diary. Suddenly realizing he had been sitting there reading for over an hour he reluctantly set the diary aside and left to run some errands. That evening he sat down again to continue reading about the life of his great-great grandfather. Before turning in he took the one photo, slipped in into the diary and put it in his duffle bag to take to work the next morning.

E!E!E!E!E!

When Roy pulled into the parking lot behind the station he was surprised to see Johnny's Rover already there. He checked his watch to make sure he wasn't late. _'Wonder what's up with Junior that got him to work so early?' _He grabbed his things and walked into the locker room, his curiosity growing with each step. He found Johnny dressed and sitting in his locker reading what looked like an old book.

"Morning, Junior," Roy greeted his partner.

"Hey, Pally," Johnny replied without looking up at his partner.

Roy began getting ready for the day. "What's that you're reading?"

Johnny looked up from the diary and smiled. "This is my great-great grandfather's diary."

"Your great-great grandfather's diary?" Roy asked with just a tinge of doubt in his voice. "Where'd you get that?"

"Aunt Rose sent it to me along with some pictures. She's visiting her son and his family in Wyoming who live on the ranch once owned by my grandfather, my father's father. Well, they found a trunk stashed away in the old barn that belonged to my great-great grandfather J. Rodney Gage, MD."

Roy stopped getting ready and just stared at Johnny in surprise. "He was a doctor?"

"Yeah, and boy did he have an interesting life. As far as I've read, he went to medical school in Maryland and then traveled to London to study for another year. He returned to the States in 1864 and work at the Army hospital near Washington, DC till the end of the Civil War. He then applied for a position in a hospital in St. Louis and worked there for almost 5 years. Then he moved to the town of Laramie, WY as a favor for a friend. The doctor there wanted to study at the hospital in St. Louis for six months and needed someone to cover his practice. That's about as far as I've gotten."

"He sounds like he led quite a life."

"My grandfather used to tell stories about him, but I kinda had doubts about some of the things he told me. Now, I think all the stories he told about him were absouluely true."

"True about who?" Chet asked as he poked his head into the locker room.

"None of your business, Chet. We're having a private conversation here," groused Johnny as he put the diary back in his duffel bag. He didn't want to give Chet any ammunition to tease him about.

"Chet," Roy added, "Johnny was just telling me about his great-great grandfather who happened to be a doctor."

Johnny glared at Roy. Roy just shrugged his shoulders as an apology.

"A doctor huh…" Chet mused. "Well that just proves that old saying."

"What old saying?" Johnny wasn't sure he really wanted to hear the answer.

"You know. The one about the nut not falling far from the tree," he replied hastily as he ducked out the door laughing.

Johnny shoulders sagged in resignation. "Thanks heaps, Roy."

"Sorry, Junior."

Chet poked his head in again. "Oh, by the way, roll call in 2 minutes. You know Cap's not a … 'patient patient', Doc." They could hear Chet's laughter echoing in the bay.

'_It's going to be a long shift' _Johnny thought with a sigh.

Roy and Johnny quickly finished getting ready and were in line ready for inspection before Cap came out of his office.

E!E!E!E!E!

Around 10 AM the tones sounded and sounded and sounded. Several stations were being called out to a fire in a lumber yard. Everyone dropped what they were doing and quickly found their places on the rigs. Cap replied to the call and handing a copy of the address to Roy, joined his crew on the engine. The squad led out followed by Big Red. They arrived at the site of the fire in less than 10 minutes. Station 110 was already there so Hank checked in with their captain. All employees were accounted for so everyone was needed to fight the beast that had a good start on the building and was threatening to spread to the piles of lumber outside.

"Roy, you and John grab a two-and-a-half and head for the east entrance. Chet, Marco, the same. 36's is working from the north side and 110's has the west."

The four crewmembers nodded in response and donning their tanks and masks grabbed hoses from the rear of the engine and hurried to their assigned places. Mike watched them get set and at their signals charges their hoses.

With Johnny and Chet on the nozzles, the two teams slowly worked their way in the large east entrance to the building. Suddenly something inside the building exploded spewing pieces of lumber and metal racks out the doorway. The four were caught in the maelstrom of flying debris and blown off their feet.

Mike and Cap instinctively ducked covering their heads as pieces of wood fell around them. When they turned back to the building they saw all four crewmembers on the ground. Mike shut down the hoses and Hank called to 110's captain.

"Stoney," Hank shouted! "We need some help here! And paramedics!"

Hank and Mike ran to their fallen brothers. Marco was trying to sit up but his left arm wasn't working well. Chet had landed on his tank and was having trouble rolling off it. Roy was up on his hands and knees shaking his head trying to clear it. Johnny was lying on his back not moving and had several large pieces of lumber crisscrossed over his chest.

Hank immediately began removing the lumber that was on Johnny. Roy started to help him but suddenly turned away and threw up.

"Roy, take it easy." Hank put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "I've got this. Help is on the way."

Mike was moving debris and trying to get Chet to lie still till the paramedics could check him out. He had a gash on the side of his head that was bleeding freely. Marco was sitting up finally, rocking back and forth, and muttering in Spanish. Mike could see he was in pain as he held his left arm close to his body. Johnny still had not regained consciousness.

Just then the paramedics from 36's arrived along with several firefighters who helped move the injured to a safer location. Sirens were heard as two more engine companies arrived along with another squad. Men came to take the place of 51's crew. Cap and Mike assisted Brice and Bellingham as best they could until the other paramedic team arrived. Standing and backing away from the downed firefighters, Hank and Mike continued to watch as doctors were contacted and orders followed. Ambulances arrived and whisked all four away to Rampart.

Cap stood for a moment following the ambulances with his eyes. Mike put a hand on his shoulder bringing him out of his reverie. Hank looked at Mike and sighed, shaking his head. No words could express the emotions they both were feeling. Slowly they returned to the engine. Chief McConnike met them there, his concern plainly visible on his face.

"Hank, Mike, take care of your gear and return your vehicles to the station. I'll call in a replacement crew; you're both off duty. I know how difficult it is when you see your whole crew go down. Go to the hospital. Be there for them." He patted Hank's back, nodded to Mike and returned to his duties.

Hank and Mike arrived at Rampart about half an hour later. Dixie met them with an update.

"Hi fellas. Why don't you come with me to the lounge and I fill you in. I've called all their families except for Johnny's aunt. Roy told me she was out of town."

When they reached the lounge Dixie made them sit down and she got them each a cup of coffee.

"Miss McCall, how are my men doing?" Hank voice trembled slightly.

"It's Dixie, Hank," she corrected with a smile. "They all have plenty of bumps and bruises and will be sore for awhile. Marco has a broken wrist and is getting it set as we speak. He also sprained his knee so we'll keep him at least overnight to make sure he stays off it. It took 10 stitches to close the cut on Chet's head and he has a mild concussion, some cracked ribs, and some very sore back muscles, so he will be spending the night with us, too. Roy also has a concussion and a severely bruised shoulder. He, too, will be with us overnight, at least."

Mike interrupted. "What about John? You said Roy told you about his aunt being unavailable."

"Johnny hasn't regained consciousness, yet," Dixie replied with a sigh. He has a moderate concussion and two broken ribs. Kel expects he'll wake up some time in the next 24 hours….

I know all this sounds bad, but it could have been so much worse. Hank, your men will be fine and able to return to work. Nothing is life threatening."

Dixie paused to sip her coffee and to gage the effects her words had on the two men before her. There faces were still etched with concern but she could see that their bodies were beginning to relax as the tension from the events was slowly ebbing.

"Now, you two finish your coffee and wait here. I'll come get you when the guys are all settled in their rooms and you can visit for a little while. I'll give you some time with them before their families arrive." Dixie smiled as she rose from her chair and headed toward the door.

Hank and Mike slowly relaxed and sat back to wait.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It's All Relative

_A/N - Like I said in the summary - "it's complicated" as Johnny is finding out. Not sure if his headache is from his injury or from information overload. ;) Anyway hope you enjoy my story. Reviews are always welcome._

Chapter 2

Johnny woke with a start and sat straight up in bed. That was not a wise thing to do. He grabbed his head with both hands and moaned. It felt like there was the whole drum section of the USC marching band practicing inside his skull.

"Whoa, easy there son. You really don't want to be making any sudden moves just now," a disembodied voice told him from somewhere beyond his left shoulder.

Johnny didn't recognize the voice. He slowly turned to see who was speaking. A man sat in a wooden swivel chair at a large roll-top desk in the corner of the room. He was wearing a dark suit and had a stethoscope around his neck. What looked like a kerosene lamp was casting a dim light over the surface of the desk. Above the desk on the wall were several framed diplomas. Next to the desk was a clothes tree on which a white lab coat was hanging along with a holster and gun.

As his gaze roamed slowly around the room he noticed the walls were wood paneled; there were cabinets with glass doors along one wall with :)a variety of brown bottles and medical supplies on the shelves. On the wall opposite his bed there was a doorway with a curtain. To his right was another bed and between the beds was a window with drawn curtains that allowed filtered sunlight to enter the room.

Johnny slowly turned and slid his legs off the bed to sit on the edge. He faced the man whom he assumed was a doctor. "Who are you? How did I get here… wherever 'here' is?"

The man turned up the lamp so that Johnny could see him better and slid his chair closer to Johnny's bed. Johnny stared in disbelief.

"OK, young man," he chuckled. "I'll answer your questions then you get to answer mine. Is that a deal?" He smiled at Johnny with a slightly crooked smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Johnny just nodded.

"My name is J. Rodney Gage. That's quite a mouthful so my friends just call me Rod or JR or just Doc – 'cause I'm a doctor. 'Course I guess you guessed that didn't you." The smile never left his face as he talked and his eyes searched Johnny's face. He quietly checked Johnny's pulse as he was talking.

"I'm sorry. I apologize for staring, but you seem familiar. Have we ever met before?

"No, Doc we've never met." _'Man! This is some whopper of a dream! I must have really hit my head hard at that fire or else Brackett's given me some really powerful pain meds.'_

"Well anyway, as to where you are and how you got here…. You are in the doctor's office in the town of Laramie, Wyoming. Jess Harper found you lying by the side of the road about half way between here and the Sherman relay station. He was driving Miss Daisy into town for supplies. He loaded you into the wagon and brought you to me. That was about an hour ago. Now,… you get to answer my questions."

Johnny was trying to digest all that Doc had said. He knew he had to be careful how he answered or Doc would think he was an escapee from the mental hospital.

"First off son, what's your name?

"My friends call me Johnny."

'_Good, he knows his name. Not unusual for people around here to give only one name.' _"OK Johnny, where do you hail from?"

"Well, I'm from California – the Los Angeles area." _'_

_Hmmm…he's a long way from home.'_ "Have you always lived there?"

"No. I grew up on a ranch in northwest Nevada. My dad raised horses." _'_

_Well, he's not a greenhorn.'_ "I can't help but notice your clothes. Pardon me for saying so, but they seem a bit strange for this part of the country. What do you do for a living?"

"I work for the fire department."

'_Good. He's not lying about who he is. It would be hard for him to explain the badge he's wearing if he was. Not like any fire department uniform I've seen though. Maybe there's some Mexican influence in its design.'_ "How did you come to be in these parts?

"I I'm …," Johnny stammered trying to gather his thoughts.

Just then they heard the front door to the office open and footsteps along with the jingle of spurs were coming closer to the curtained doorway.

"Doc, you in there? A voice called softly from the other side of the curtain.

"Come on in Jess. I want you to meet someone."

A man pushed the curtain aside and entered the room. He was wearing a light blue shirt, jeans and a dark blue bandana tied around his neck. Black leather gloves were tucked under his belt. He held his black hat in his left hand and was wearing a gun low on his right hip. He seemed to be about Johnny's age. He wasn't as tall as Johnny but was powerfully built with strong shoulders and narrow hips. He had dark wavy hair and blue eyes that could be as hard as nails one minute and as soft as cotton the next.

Doc made the introductions. "Jess Harper this is Johnny. Johnny this is Jess – the fellow who brought you to me."

"Hey, I'm right glad to see you lookin' better. I was a bit concerned when I found you out on the road. Did your horse throw 'ya?" Jess smiled as he extended his hand to Johnny but Johnny could tell Jess was studying his reaction. Johnny shook his hand and returned the smile, trying to keep his emotions in check. His mind was reeling. If he hadn't been sitting down he probably would have collapsed in shock. _'This guy looked enough like Brackett to be his twin!'_

"Thanks for helpin' me."

"Johnny was just about to tell me how he got here when you arrived." Turning to Johnny Doc smiled encouragingly. "Well, Johnny, do you remember how you got here?"

"Sorry Doc," he answered in all honesty. Things are kinda fuzzy and the little bits that are clearer aren't makin' much sense right now." Johnny ran his hand through his hair and hung his head in frustration.

"That's quite alright, Johnny." Doc laid a comforting hand on Johnny's shoulder and looked over at Jess and nodded. "What you're experiencing is quite common in people with head injuries. It's as if the body is trying to protect itself from a traumatic experience."

"Doc," Jess broke the silence, "have you heard anything from Doc Peters?"

"Got a letter from him today. He's due back in about 2 weeks."

"Guess that means you'll be heading for California soon after," Jess continued with a smile.

"You are quite right," Doc laughed.

Jess noticed the look of confusion on Johnny's face and chuckled.

"Doc didn't tell ya he was getting' hitched, did he – to the Fort Humboldt Commandant's daughter no less.""

"Well I guess 'congratulations' are in order, Doc." Johnny's eyes twinkled as he reached out his hand to shake Doc's. Both men smiled at the good news.

Jess stared at the two men, his eyes going from one face to the other. _'These two have never met. They're from opposite ends of the country, but they sure look like… Nah!' _Jess shook his head to get the crazy thought out of his mind.

"Listen, Johnny, when Doc here says you're OK to ride, come on out to the Sherman Relay Station I want you to meet my partner, Slim Sherman. Daisy Cooper our housekeeper has already told me she thinks you're too skinny and wants to fix you a real meal." Jess and Johnny both chuckled. "We have a young orphan boy living with us and I'm sure he would like to hear stories about California. What do ya say, Johnny?"

"I say that sounds real good, Jess. Thanks. When do you think I could ride out there, Doc?"

"Well,… let's give it a day or two. Don't want to rush things. Let's give your head a chance to heal a little."

"Great, Doc. I'll tell Daisy to expect Johnny on Friday then. Speakin' of Daisy, I'd better get amovin' before she buys out the entire general store! Bye Doc. See ya Friday, Johnny." Jess waved as he turned and went back through the curtain and out the front office door.

Johnny sat on the bed trying to get a handle on all that was going on, but his headache was preventing him from thinking clearly.

Doc noticed the serious look on Johnny's face and tried to cheer him up.

"Would you like to see a picture of my fiancé?

"Sure Doc. How did you meet her?"

Doc walked over to his desk and took a picture from the top drawer. "I met her when her father was stationed near Washington, DC right after the War. She was a nurse in the Army hospital where I worked."

He handed the picture to Johnny. His eyes widened in shock and he was finding it difficult to catch a breath. He was holding one of the pictures his aunt had sent him!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It's All Relative

_Author's Note: WOW! Thanks so much for your encouraging reviews. Glad that you are enjoying the story. I'm having fun writing it. :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Over the next 2 days Johnny rested as much as possible. When he was not in bed he was either nosing around the officechecking out the medical equipment or talking with Doc. He very carefully tried to explain what he did as a paramedic without sounding like a nut.

"They got this idea that if some of the firemen had some basic knowledge of medicine it would be of great help to the victims and the doctors."

"I don't know, Johnny." Doc shook his head in disagreement. "A little medical knowledge could be dangerous. I've studied for years and they want to have someone with only months of training treat patients? Sorry, if I was there I would be against it."

"You sound just like Brackett. He was dead set against it until a close friend of his was saved by some of these trained firemen. Now he heads up one of the training programs."

"Well maybe…. Nah. The idea will never catch on."

"We'll see." Johnny got up and began to inspect some of the bottles and equipment in the office. He recognizes many of the instruments and medicines but some of the bottles contained things he had never heard of.

Doc turned back to his desk to finish the charts from the patients he had seen that morning. He glanced up and watched Johnny for a few moments. _'Maybe Johnny's right. He sure seems to know what he's doing around here and he's good with the patients, especially children. Maybe, maybe…'_

"Johnny almost forgot… Sheriff Corey stopped by while you were sleeping earlier. He'd like for you to come down to his office." Doc noticed Johnny suddenly stiffen and turn to face him with a scared look on his face. Doc smiled and walked over to Johnny putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble. Mort just likes to meet all the new folks that come to town. If he and Jess can become friends then you have nothing to worry about." Doc patted him on the back and gave him a warm smile. "Tell you what – let me finish up with these patient records and we'll go see Sheriff Corey together. Maybe we can persuade him to join us for supper over in the hotel."

Johnny's stomach rumbled in response and they both laughed at the sound. Doc quickly finished with his records and he and Johnny headed to the sheriff's office. Doc continually pointed out things about the town.

"By the way - Jess dropped a horse off for you at the livery barn. He said to tell you that he's yours to use as long as you're in town."

Mort was in his office and readily agreed to have dinner with them. Johnny didn't have anything to worry about. Mort was friendly, telling Johnny all about the area, but also gently questioning him about himself and his past. Johnny was getting good at answering questions truthfully but not alarming the questioner in the process. Johnny saw in Mort some of the same attitudes he saw in Captain Stanley.- he would protect his friends to the end but get on his wrong side and you would quickly find yourself in a heap of trouble.

By the end of the evening Johnny felt he had made yet another friend. As they got up to leave Mort shook Johnny's hand.

"Son, it's been a real pleasure gettin' to know you. Now you be careful when you go out to the relay station – don't you go believin' half of the wild tales that Jess will be tellin' ya!" Mort laughed as he waved good-bye and headed back to his office.

The next morning after breakfast Doc loaned Johnny a shirt, pair of jeans and some boots. He then headed for the livery barn to get the horse Jess had left for him and ride out to the relay station.

"Mornin' Mr. Jenkins," Johnny called out as he entered the barn.

"Hey, good mornin' Johnny. Been expectin ya. Come on an' I'll show ya the horse Jess dropped off for ya."

He led Johnny to a stall at the back of the barn. In the stall stood a blue roan quarter horse type cow pony. As Johnny approached he began talking quietly to the horse. Its ears swiveled to catch every sound and its large intelligent eyes followed Johnny's every move. Johnny slowly got the horse ready to travel; brushing him, saddling him and placing the bridle on his head. Through all this Johnny continued to speak in a low voice and would stop every so often to allow the horse to check him out – to get to know his scent. He mounted and walked the horse quietly out of the barn. Once on the street he turned "Blue", as he had started calling the horse, out of town at an easy lope.

E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny arrived at the relay station later that morning. He enjoyed the ride and stopped often just to take in the scenery. Blue kept up an easy ground eating lope that never seemed to tire him. They rode into the yard just as Jess was coming out of the barn. He waved to Johnny in greeting. Johnny dismounted and tied Blue to the hitching rack in front of the house. Blue rubbed his head against Johnny shoulder and Johnny scratched him behind the ears."

"Hi Jess. Thanks for loaning me this horse. He's a great one."

"Yeah, he's a real good one all right. Raised right here at the ranch. Bring him on into the barn an' then I'll introduce you to Daisy and Mike. Slim is out checking some stock in the south pasture and should be back soon. He's anxious to meet ya' too."

They got Blue settled in a stall and then walked into the house. Johnny was struck immediately by the hominess and comfort of the place – much like the feeling of his home growing up. Mike jumped up from the table where he had been doing schoolwork.

"Hi! Are you the fella we found on the road the other day?"

"Yeah, Mike. My name is Johnny."

"Jess says you're from California. Is that right? What's it like out there? Have you seen the ocean? Where…

"Mike!" a woman's voice called. "Let the poor man get into the house first before you pester him with questions."

Daisy came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. She approached Johnny with a smile but was sizing him up at the same time.

"Johnny, I'm Daisy. I'm glad to see you are feeling better. I was real worried when we first found you on the road."

"You don't have to be worried about me. I'm doin' just fine."

"That's just what Jess says and I've been worryin' about him from the first time I met him." She laughed, but Johnny noticed that she gazed at Jess with motherly affection and Jess ducked his head a little in embarrassment.

"While we're waitin' for Slim," Daisy continued, "would you like some coffee?"

"That sound real good, Daisy."

Jess and Johnny sat at the table and Daisy brought them coffee and set a plate of cookies on the table.

"Now don't go spoiling your dinner, but a couple of these cookies will tide you over till it's ready. Mike, take your school books into your room and you can have some milk and cookies, too."

"OK, Aunt Daisy!" Mike quickly gathered his books and ran them to his room. He was back before Daisy could return with his glass of milk.

"Now if he would just move that fast when Slim or I ask him to do something…" Jess laughed.

They had been sitting for a while talking and making that plate of cookies disappear when hoof beats were heard in the yard.

"That must be Slim," Jess announced rising from his chair and walking to the door. He opened the door just as Slim stepped up on the porch. He entered and removed his hat and gun belt hanging them both on hooks beside the door. He turned and faced Johnny.

"Cap!" The word was out of Johnny's mouth before he realized it.

Slim smiled. "The highest rank I ever made was Lieutenant." He looked Johnny over. "Do I know you?"

"S-s-sorry," Johnny stammered. "You reminded me of someone I once worked with."

"Well, my name is Slim and you must be Johnny. Jess has been tellin' us about you." They shook hands in greeting and sat down at the table. Daisy brought Slim a cup of coffee and then had Mile help her get dinner on the table.

The conversation around the table was friendly with generous amount of good natured kidding. Daisy was pleased when Johnny ate 3 helpings of her fried chicken, potatoes, several biscuits and a piece of apple pie. Jess wasn't far behind. She was most happy when her 'boys' showed their appreciation for her cooking.

When the meal was over they helped Daisy clear the table and Mike helped her draw water to do the dishes. Slim, Jess and Johnny all went outside. They wandered over to the corral to check on the horses. Jess went into the barn to grab some feed to put in the trough for the stage team. Johnny was leaning on the fence observing the horses with a practiced eye.

"You've sure got some good looking horses, Slim."

"Thanks Johnny. Wha….."

"If you two are through shootin' the breeze, I could sure use some help gettin' this team ready. The stage is due in half an hour," Jess groused, but there was a twinkle in his eye and a smile played on his lips.

Slim laughed and clapped Johnny on the back. "Come on, Johnny. We'd better help 'im or we'll never hear the end of it."

Johnny liked these two men. He could tell they were true friends – brothers really – much like Roy and he. They could grumble and complain about things but when the chips were down, they were there for each other. With the three of them working, the team was ready in no time. Slim was pleasantly surprised at how at ease Johnny was working around the horses.

When the afternoon stage had come and gone Johnny decided it was time for him to return to town. He went to the barn to get Blue saddled. When he returned to the house Daisy greeted him with saddlebags filled with leftovers – including apple pie.

"Thanks, Daisy. This is great." He tied the saddlebags behind his saddle.

"Yeah, but what does that leave us," Jess grumbled to Slim, "beans and biscuits?"

She laughed as she pulled Johnny into a motherly hug. Johnny felt his ears getting warm in embarrassment. Stepping back to look in his face she smiled and said, "Don't be a stranger now."

Jess and Slim were smiling at Johnny discomfiture as they shook hands with him. "You heard Daisy," Slim said, "you're welcome here anytime."

Johnny nodded and stooped down to Mike's level. "You take care, Mike. When I come back I'll tell ya about the time my partner and I were stuck three stories up on the side of a building that was on fire."

Johnny stood and mounted Blue. With a final wave he headed down the road back to Laramie.

"I like him, Jess," Daisy smiled and waved. _'But there's something about him… can't quite put my finger on it…'_

E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny fell into a routine – riding out to visit Jess and Slim in the mornings and then sitting around talking with Doc in the evenings. Their conversations ran the gamut from medical issues to travel to Doc's upcoming wedding. Johnny wished he could find a way to explain who he was to this man without sounding like a nut case.

On Wednesday morning Doc asked Johnny if he would mind staying around the office because he was going out to the Harris place. Mrs. Harris was about ready to deliver her first child.

"Johnny, I'm not sure how long I'll be. This is Mrs. Harris' first child. Do you think you can watch things here?"

"Sure, Doc. Not a problem. Be glad to do that for ya."

Doc took off in his buggy and Jess settled down to read some of the medical journals Doc had. The morning passed quietly. Johnny was heading out the door to get some lunch when Sheriff Corey came galloping up and slid his horse to a stop in front of the office. He was dusty and sweaty and had a blood stained bandana knotted around his left upper arm.

"Johnny where's Doc?"

"He's out at the Harris' – she having her baby. What's wrong, Sheriff? Are you OK?"

"There's been a stage accident. Jess and Slim were both riding as extra guards for a money shipment for the bank. We were attacked and the stage turned over. Slim and the driver are out cold, a couple of the other guards are wounded."

"What about Jess?" Johnny stomach was knotting with dread at each injury Mort mentioned.

"Jess is pinned under the stage. I need to get some more man power to lift the stage to get him out."

"Mort – get the men you need and get someone to saddle my horse for me. I'll gather what I think I'll need from the office and meet you at the livery in 10 minutes. Get some men with wagons, probably 3 or 4, to transport the injured back here. Where is the accident?"

"It's about a mile out of town. Johnny, you sure you can handle this? I mean maybe Doc…"

"Mort there's not time. Doc busy and can't leave Mrs. Harris. Go on! We're wastin' time standing here talkin' about it. GO!"

Johnny turned and raced into the office and began grabbing things and throwing them into Doc's extra bag. He also put several items into a grain sack. With one final check he quickly wrote a note for Doc just in case he returned. Grabbing the two bags he ran out the door and was at the livery just as Mr. Jenkins was leading Blue out. Mort and 5 others were just arriving at the livery also. Four wagons were in the process of being hitched and loaded with blankets and pillows from the hotel and boarding house. Several canteens of water were also put in each wagon. When all the riders were ready, the group headed out of town at a gallop hoping to reach their friends before it was too late.

TBC

_Sorry. Couldn't resist a cliff-hanger! ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

It's All Relative

Chapter 4

Johnny reined in Blue and slid to the ground. He did a quick visual survey of the scene before him. The coach was lying on its side. The tongue had broken off just before the axle. The team had run off a short way and was standing nervously tangled in the harness.

There were three bodies off to the side that he assumed were the bandits. It looked like they didn't make it. One of the injured guards was sitting up against a boulder pressing a wadded up, blood soaked bandana against his shoulder. The other was on the ground with a friend applying pressure to a leg wound. The driver, Sam, was lying on his side with his arm bent under him at an unnatural angle. Slim was lying face down and was beginning to stir. Jess was on his back with the top edge of the coach resting on his chest. He could see that Jess was conscious but was having trouble breathing.

"Mort," Jess called grabbing the grain sack from his saddle, "take this!" There's cotton pads and rolled bandages. Get pressure on those bullet wounds. If it bleeds through add another pad. When the bleeding slows wrap a bandage around it – tight."

Mort gave Johnny a speculative look then grabbed the bag. "George," he called to one of the men who had ridden out from town, "give me a hand." He hurried off to do what Johnny had asked.

Johnny grabbed the doctor's bag and checked for pulses on the three bandits; not surprised when he found none. He then hurried over to the driver and Slim. He checked for a pulse on Sam and was relieved to find a fairly strong one. He carefully checked him over for back or neck injuries and finding none, slowly rolled him over. He took the stethoscope from the bag and listened to his lungs. Things sounded good. There was a knot above his right ear and his right arm was definitely broken. He was still unconscious.

He moved to Slim who was trying to get up.

"Easy, Slim. Lay still till I check you out," Johnny spoke softly.

Slim did as Johnny asked. Johnny did a quick check and surprised to find no broken bones, gently rolled Slim onto his back. He had a good sized knot and gash on his head at the hairline and blood was running down the side of his face. Johnny pulled his penlight from his pocket and checked Slims eyes. They were sluggish but reacted equally.

"Slim, you're gonna be OK. I need for you to just lie still for me right now. I need to see about Jess and you need to stay here. Don't move."

"Where's Jess?" Slim asked, his concern evident in his voice even through the pain.

"Right now he's stuck under the stage. We've got some manpower here and we're gonna get him out, but I need for you to stay right here. He's gonna be OK but I need to see to him. Do you understand?"

Slim tried to lift his head but the pain was excruciating. He lowered his head back to the ground with a groan. "Not movin', Johnny," he agreed.

Johnny gave him a pat on his shoulder and jogged over to the stage. Jess was conscious but Johnny could tell he was in a good deal of pain and was struggling to breath.

Resting his hand on Jess' forehead to get his attention, Johnny looked into his eyes.

"Jess… Jess. We're gonna get you out of here real quick. Just take it easy. Can you tell me where you hurt besides you chest?"

"M-my head,… my… my hip, 'n ribs," he stammered finding it hard to get enough air to speak.

"Can you feel your legs?"

Jess thought for a moment then answered, "Yes-s." The word ended as a hiss of pain.

Johnny patted Jess on his shoulder in comfort and turned to find 4 of the men from town ready to lift the stage.

"I need something to use as a backboard… Mort, I need one of the wagon tailgates. Quick."

Mort and another man quickly unchained the tailgate and brought it to Johnny. They weren't quite sure how he was going to use it.

Johnny positioned the board behind Jess and stood up.

"OK, now," he started, looking at the men. "I want you to lift the stage and hold it up while I pull Jess out from under it and onto this board. Are you ready?" The men nodded. Johnny bent down and created handles to pull with by bunching up Jess' shirt and vest along his shoulders.

"Jess, don't do anything. Let me do all the work, OK."

Jess just nodded. Johnny looked at the men at the stage and gave them the go-ahead to lift.

The men strained to lift the stage. When Jess was clear Johnny quickly but carefully pulled him onto the board. Jess cried out in pain and promptly passed out. He had some men help him carry Jess over beside Slim. Johnny secured Jess to the board using some bandages. He knew the ride back to town was going to be difficult so wanted to keep him as immobile as possible.

Johnny assessed Jess more thoroughly finding a good sized knot on the back of his head and his pupil reaction was sluggish. He had several cracked ribs, but his breathing sounded normal now that the weight was off his chest. Johnny wasn't positive but it looked as if Jess' hip was not broken. There didn't seem to be any indications of internal bleeding. Johnny was surprised that Jess wasn't injured more seriously. His gaze drifted back to the stage and he suddenly realized just how lucky Jess was. True the stage had fallen on top of him, but he had been positioned such that he ended up in the door of the stage. The ground was very sandy – probably six or more inches deep which cushioned him. No doubt about it. Jess was a very lucky man! Johnny turned and found Slim staring at him.

Johnny gave the man a reassuring smile. "He's going to be fine, Slim. Now, let's take care of you."

Johnny bandaged Slim's head and again checked his eyes. _'Still sluggish – probably a concussion.'_

"Slim, you're gonna be fine, too. You're gonna need some stitches in that cut on your head and you'll have a pretty good headache."

"Already got that headache," Slim replied with a smile. He looked over at Jess and then back at Johnny. "Thanks, Johnny," he spoke with sincerity.

"Just doin' my job." Johnny finished bandaging his head then rose to check on the others.

Mort had done a good job of stopping the bleeding on his two injured guards. The one with a shoulder wound was a through and through. The other guard still had the bullet in his leg, but from the amount of bleeding the artery did not seem to be compromised. As a precaution, Johnny splinted the leg to keep him from moving it accidentally and causing more damage.

Johnny then returned to Sam who had not regained consciousness and splinted his arm. He was pretty sure he had a serious concussion but did not show any symptoms of a skull fracture.

After finishing his ministrations on Sam, Johnny slowly rose to his feet and surveyed the scene again. The three dead bandits were being loaded into one wagon to be taken to the undertaker's. Mort and others were helping the two injured guards get comfortable in another wagon. Sam was carefully carried over to the same wagon and made as comfortable as possible on some blankets.

Johnny then supervised the loading of Jess and Slim into the third wagon and climbed in with them. Someone tied Blue to the back of the wagon. The harnesses were removed from the stage horses and placed in the fourth wagon along with the strong box. Riders would lead the team back to town. Pete, the one uninjured guard would make sure the strong box was safely delivered to the bank. When everyone was settled they started the slow careful journey back to Laramie.

Jess and Slim were unconscious for most of the trip rousing only when the group finally made the turn onto the main street of Laramie. There were plenty of helping hands waiting at the doctor's office to aid in getting the injured inside. Johnny supervised the unloading and the settling of all the victims into beds. He went from man to man checking vitals the best he could and rechecking their wounds, readjusting bandages where necessary and giving encouraging words to all – even those still unconscious.. All seemed to be holding their own. Johnny turned from checking Jess to find Mort standing and watching him with interest.

"Mort, it's time for you to let me look at your arm." Johnny noticed the familiar pain lines etched around Mort's eyes.

"I'm fine, Johnny."

"Uh-huh…" sarcastically agreed. I've tried to use that line myself and believe you me it doesn't work. Now sit! I can tell you're hurtin' so let me see what I can do."

Johnny led Mort by his good arm to sit in a chair. He carefully removed the blood soaked bandana and taking his scissors cut Mort's shirt sleeve away from the wound. The bullet had left a deep furrow in his arm that Johnny thought should be stitched closed. For right now all he could do was clean it and re-bandage it hoping that Doc would return soon. Johnny then proceeded to clean and re-bandage the other bullet wounds as well as Slim's head wound

E!E!E!E!E!

Doc was whistling happily to himself as he drove his buggy into town. Mr. and Mrs. Harris were the proud parents of twin boys! Mother and babies were all doing fine. As he headed down the main street he couldn't help but notice the two wagons still in front of his office. Urging his horse to a faster trot he quickly pulled up along side the two wagons. Hopping from the buggy he hurried through the crowd standing on the boardwalk and went inside.

"Johnny, what's …"

"Doc," Johnny interrupted, "am I glad to see you!" He grabbed Doc by the arm and dragged him over the beds. Pointing to each one of the men in turn he ran down their injuries.

"Hank and Joe here have gun shot wounds – Hank has a through and through in his upper left shoulder; may have cracked the collar bone. Joe still has the bullet in his thigh. I immobilized his leg to prevent any further damage by the bullet. Sam has a serious concussion and a broken arm. He has yet to regain consciousness. Slim has a concussion and a pretty good sized gash on his head needing stitches. He's been mostly conscious and coherent. Jess was trapped under the coach. He has some cracked ribs but his lungs sound good. He's been in and out of consciousness but is aware of his surroundings when awake; another probable concussion. He's complaining of hip pain; don't think it's broken. You'll need to check it further. Mort has a deep bullet crease in his arm that needs stitches – even if he tells you otherwise." Johnny paused for a breath.

Doc looked from Johnny to the victims and back to Johnny; amazed at the thoroughness of his report and that he seemed to give it all in one breath! He glanced at Mort and had to smile at the look on his face in response to Johnny final comment. Doc couldn't help but chuckle. He did a quick check of Mort's arm and slowly nodded his head.

"Johnny's right, Mort. This does need stitching. Now you just sit down and be patient. I'll tend to it as soon as I've taken care of these others. Johnny, would you assist me?"

"Be glad to, Doc."

Mort tried to glare at Johnny but there was a twinkle in his eyes as he returned to the chair. Johnny had a 'told you so' look and a grin on his face.

Over the next couple of hours, Doc and Johnny treated all the victims and had them resting comfortably. After having his arm stitched, Mort recounted what had happened.

"Those yahoos came after us just as we were coming down that slight grade before the sharp turn to the river crossing. We were goin' too fast for that turn and Sam was struggling with the team. The wheels hit the ruts in the road crosswise and it snapped the tongue of the stage and broke the front wheel. The horses took off and the stage tipped over. Slim had been ridin' shotgun and he and Sam were thrown from the seat. Jess had been inside and was leanin' out the door shooting at the bandits. When it tipped he was trapped. Hank, Joe, Pete and I were on horseback and dismounted to protect the others. We got all three of them." Mort slouched back in his chair, tired and feeling some pain.

"All I can say," Doc began with a shake of his head, "is you're all pretty lucky; on two counts. First that no one was more seriously injured or killed in that accident, and second, that Johnny was here and knew what to do to help." They all sat in silence contemplating what Doc had said.

Doc noticed the strain on Mort's face as he fought against the pain and tiredness. "Mort, I'm going to give you something that will help you sleep. I want you to go home and go to bed."

Mort didn't argue. "OK, Doc." Slowly rising to his feet his gaze turned to the men resting in the beds. "Are they really gonna be alright?"

"There going to be fine, Mort. Don't worry."

With a sigh he turned to face Johnny. "Not sure I understand how you knew what all to do out there, but I'm pretty sure you saved some lives today with you fast thinkin' and actions." He held out his hand to shake Johnny's. "Sayin' 'Thanks' just doesn't seem to be enough."

Johnny shook his hand and smiled. "Just doin' my job, Mort."

After supper that night Johnny and Doc spent several hours talking. Johnny tried to explain as best he could about himself and his current situation. Doc still couldn't quite grasp all that Johnny was telling him. It all seemed totally impossible to him, yet, if he was honest with himself, he would admit to a peculiar sense of family whenever he and Johnny talked or worked together. After checking their patients one last time they both went to bed but not to sleep. They both had too many questions swirling around in their brains. Johnny got up once during the night to check on everyone and then sat a Doc's desk and wrote a note to Doc. Carefully he put the note and an object in an envelope and tucked it into the bottom of Doc's black bag.

E!E!E!E!E!

Several days later found all of the patients impatient to be out of bed. Hank and Joe were the first to be sent to their homes to continue to recuperate. Daisy had been in to visit several times, fussin' and frettin over 'her boys' like a mother hen over her chicks. She always stayed to help out Doc and Johnny and Johnny always regaled Mike with another story. Sam would be staying for awhile till his headaches and dizzy spells cleared up. Jess and Slim were anxious to get back to the ranch even though both of them would have to take it easy for a spell. Jess walked with a slight limp due to the deep bruising along his lower back and hip and had to be careful of his ribs. Slim's headaches has all but disappeared and he would have his stitches removed the next week.

Jess and Slim were saying their good-byes to Doc and Johnny when the eastern stage pulled into town. Doc looked up to see Dr. Peters step down from the coach.

"Jim!" He shouted as he waived his arm in greeting. He hurried over to greet his friend and colleague.

"Welcome back! It's sure good to see you again. How was your time in St. Louis?"

"St. Louis was wonderful, JR. It was good to be able to study some of the new techniques and learn about the advances being made in medicine. But, I'm glad to be back in Laramie. I missed the challenges of frontier medicine. How about you, did you enjoy your time here?

"Jim, it been a great experience – not without its challenges and intrigue though."

Jim Peters gave his friend a quizzical look.

Doc just laughed. "I'll tell you all about it later. Right now let me introduce you to someone.

Jim Peters, I'd like you to meet Johnny. He's from Los Angles. Johnny, Jim Peters, my good friend and fellow practitioner of the healing arts."

"It good to finally meet you Dr. Peters," Johnny greeted him with a smile and a firm handshake. Doc's been telling me all about you."

"Well, I hope not all," he laughed. The others joined in the camaraderie of the moment.

After welcomes were voiced, Jess and Slim climbed into the wagon Daisy had driven in to town. Johnny mounted Blue and accompanied them back to the ranch to help out with some of the chores for awhile. Mike was almost bouncing off the seat in anticipation of hearing more stories from Johnny. Saying their good-byes they headed for home.

E!E!E!E!E!

Jess, Slim, and Johnny rode into Laramie the next week to have the stitches remove from Slim's head wound. Doc greeted them with a huge smile.

"OK, what's got you all happy," Slim asked with a smile spreading across his own face.

"I'm leaving in three day for California! Got a telegram from Amanda and the wedding's set for next month."

Johnny, Jess, and Slim all gathered around and gave their congratulations to Doc. They were happy for him but sad to see him leave. Dr. Peters invited them all to come to a celebration/farewell dinner the night before Doc was to leave. Daisy and Mike were invited, too, along with Mort and others that had gotten to know Doc Gage well over the past six months.

The dinner was a huge success. Everyone had a wonderful time. It was late when the celebration ended so Jess, Slim, Daisy, and Mike stayed at the hotel. The next day everyone gathered to bid farewell to their friend and colleague. Doc insisted on having some pictures taken to add to his collection. Jim said that he'd make sure they got mailed to him as soon as they were ready.

They gathered on the steps of the schoolhouse for the pictures. Doc had one taken with just him and Dr. Peters. Then he had one with Jess, Slim and Mort. He wanted another of himself with Jess, Slim, Mort, Daisy and Mike. Finally he called Johnny over.

"Johnny, come on. I want you in one picture, too. I've had a great time getting to know you and am proud to call you my friend. I don't know whether I believe or understand all you've been trying to tell me about yourself and me, but I'm sure your family is proud of you, son." He emphasized that last word as he put his arm around Johnny's shoulder and gave him a fatherly hug.

They all gathered on the steps and the photographer prepared to take yet another picture. Everyone held very still. The photographer put his head under the black cloth to look through his camera and held up the flash pan.

"OK everyone, hold still," he call out as he straightened up. He pressed the bulb which ignited the flash powder and activated the shutter of the camera.

The flash was brighter that Johnny imagined and he squeezed his eyes shut from the brightness and the sudden pain it brought to his head. He involuntarily tried to turn his head away from the light but found he couldn't move it.

"Take it easy, Johnny," a voice that he thought he should recognize told him. "Sorry, if the light hurt your eyes. Just lie still. I'm almost done."

When the light was gone Johnny slowly opened his eyes. Things slowly came into focus and he realized he was at Rampart hospital. Standing over him with a look of concern was Dr. Brackett.

"Je…," he began but stopped himself in time. "Doc..., what happened?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: I know, I know. I'm leaving you hanging again! Sorry. (NOT!) :D Will be trying to finish this story by the end of the week - before RL catches up to me. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews and story alerts. They are what keep me writing!<em>

_I actually witnessed a stagecoach accident similar to the one in this story. It was at a western themed camp in Maryland back in the early '70s. The driver, a real cowboy in his 70s, was stuck under the coach like Jess was and came away with only a couple broken ribs. One camper had a broken arm. That was the extent of the injuries. The most amazing thing about the accident was that the young man riding shotgun actually lifted the coach by himself so another worker could free the driver! Later he went back to try and lift it again and he couldn't even budge it!_


	5. Chapter 5

It's All Relative

Chapter 5

"Doc, what happened?"

"What do you remember, Johnny?" Brackett's concern was evident as he stood staring down at his young friend.

Johnny didn't answer right away. His mind was a blur of images – a fire, an old west town, horses, a stagecoach, an explosion. He shut his eyes to concentrate on figuring out which images were real.

Brackett reached for Johnny's wrist to check his pulse. He was becoming alarmed at his silence.

"Johnny – what's going on?"

Johnny started a little at the sound of Brackett's voice.

"S-s-sorry, Doc; just trying to find the answer to your question." He paused for a moment and then went on. "I remember a fire – at a lumber yard. There was an explosion…" He suddenly remembered and attempted to sit up. He grabbed his head and inhaled sharply against the pain.

"Roy… Chet... Marco… Doc are… are they OK?" Johnny's heart began to race as the memory of the explosion came flooding back.

"Easy, Johnny." Brackett grabbed Johnny by his shoulders and gently lowered him back down on the bed. "You've got a moderate concussion and two broken ribs. You really don't want to be making any sudden moves right now."

Johnny looked at him with a strange expression on his face. _'Where have I heard that before?'_

He relaxed into the pillow as the pain slowly subsided. Brackett raised the head of the bed. "Is that better, Johnny?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"To answer your question - Roy, Chet and Marco are all fine. Roy had a concussion and a severely bruised shoulder. Chet also suffered a concussion, some cracked ribs and some very sore back muscles from landing on his air tank. Marco broke his wrist and sprained his knee. They went home yesterday after spending about 24 hours at Hotel Rampart."

"Yesterday? I've been out that long?"

"Yeah, I thought you would have regained consciousness by yesterday but you were being your usual stubborn self," he added with a smile. "I'm sure they'll be glad to get the news that you finally decided to join us. Your captain has been worried sick. I don't think he liked the idea of having to deal with so many replacement crew members all at once. I'll make some calls and let everyone know you're awake. Do you think you'll feel up to some visitors later today?"

"Yeah, Doc, that would be great. Could you ask Roy to bring the book I was reading at the station the other morning? He'll know the one I mean."

"Be glad to, Johnny. You just rest now. The nurse will be in shortly to remove your IV and bring you some breakfast – or maybe by now it'll be lunch."

"Just no green jell-o, Doc," Johnny added with a grimace.

Brackett laughed. "I'll see what I can do." He left the room to make the promised phone calls. He knew the crew would all be relieved at the good new he had to share.

The nurse came as promised to remove the IV and do another vitals check. Johnny lay there trying to sort out all the images and thoughts that kept coming to mind. All the events and people he remembered seemed so real. Were they only a dream? Was he going crazy? He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize when the door opened again. Dixie stood there for a moment hold a food tray observing her young friend. _'He seems to be troubled about something…I thought Kel told him everyone was fine. Is there something we missed?'_

Dixie put a smile on her lovely face as she opened the door wider.

"Hey, handsome, are you ready for some of our finest delicacies? Brought this especially for you – no green jell-o."

Johnny jumped slightly at the sound of Dixie's voice. He face lit up with a big smile for her; his troubling thoughts forgotten for the moment.

"Thanks Dix," his stomach also answered with a low rumble.

Dixie placed the tray on the table and lifted the covers to reveal soup, a sandwich, two glasses of milk and some vanilla ice cream.

"Better eat the ice cream first – before it melts," she teased.

She watched silently as Johnny began eating, making her own assessment of his condition. She was sure something was bothering him, but couldn't quite figure it out.

"Johnny," she began tentatively, "you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Johnny looked up and gave her a small smile. "Nothing really. It's just that… I mean…well…" Johnny sighed in frustration.

Dixie took his hand in hers. She could feel his pulse racing under her fingertips. "What is it Johnny?

He took a deep breath and looked up at Dixie with a slightly haunted look in his eyes.

"Promise you won't think I'm nuts or something?"

"I promise," she replied with all sincerity.

"Dix, have you ever had a dream so real that you can remember every detail – the places, the people? You can remember the sights, the sounds, the smells, even the tastes. Everything – like it happened yesterday."

Dixie relaxed a little as she realized that his problem wasn't as serious as she originally thought.

"Don't think I've ever had a dream like that, Johnny. What was your dream about?"

"I think it has to do with a picture I received the other day – a family picture. Roy's bringing it over later this afternoon when the guys come to visit. Why don't you and Dr. Brackett stop by, too? I think he would find it interesting."

"I'll make sure we're both here. Why don't you get some rest before Roy and everyone get here?"

Johnny settled back with a sigh. "OK Dix."

She brushed some stray hairs off his forehead and smiled. "Rest easy, tiger," she added softly.

Picking up the tray Dixie quietly left the room.

E!E!E!E!E!

Dr. Brackett made the promised phone calls asking the guys to wait till around 6 PM before coming to visit. He also relayed Johnny's request to Roy.

Cap was the first to arrive at Johnny's room that evening. "Evening John. It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Still feeling some aches and pains and still fighting a headache, but feeling better than I did this morning," Johnny replied with honesty. He knew Cap could see through any fib he would try to tell.

"Good, good. You had us worried there for awhile."

"Sorry, Cap, didn't mean to.

Just then the door opened to admit Mike, Chet, and Marco. Mike was pushing Marco in a wheelchair.

"Hey, guys, how 'ya doin'?"

"Doin' good, Gage," Chet answered. "You finally get enough beauty sleep?"

"Ha! Very funny Chet. Marco, how's the knee?"

"Still a little swollen and sore, but I get to start some PT in a couple of days. Should only be out a couple of weeks."

"That's good to hear," Mike interjected, "'cause I was getin' worried about Cap here and wondering if I was going to have to remind him of the names of all the replacements we'll be getting starting tomorrow."

"Michael," Cap huffed, "Are you saying I'm forgetful?"

"No, Cap. It's just as a person gets closer to a certain age their mind doesn't retain things as easily; they don't do well with changes to routine either."

Cap opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when they all broke out in laughter. He figured why fight them – and joined in. Roy, Dixie, and Dr. Brackett chose that moment to enter the room.

"Well, I guess this is where the party is," announced Dixie.

"Hi, guys - 'n Dixie," Johnny greeted them. "Roy, did you bring what I asked?"

"Right here, Johnny. By the way, your neighbor, Phil called me this afternoon and told me you had received a package that he signed for, so I brought that along, too. Figured it might be important."

Johnny set the package on his lap and then took the picture from the back of the diary and stared at it.

"Johnny," Kel began, "you wanted to tell us all something?"

"Sorry, Doc." He looked at Cap. "Cap, what do you know about Captain Van Orden?"

Cap was slightly surprised by the question and had to think before answering.

"Well, I know he retired last year because of an injury. Think I heard he moved to somewhere in Montana… no, Wyoming. There's a ranch there that's been in his family for years. Why do you ask?"

Johnny didn't reply to Cap's question; just stared at the picture.

"Doc, do you have any relatives by the name of Harper?"

Kel stared at Johnny in surprise. "Yes, Johnny. My mother's maiden name is Harper."

"Did she ever speak of a relative named Jess Harper?"

Brackett stared at Johnny; his face twitched slightly. "She did mention the name. I got the impression that her family thought of him as sort of the 'black sheep' of the family. Why?"

"Doc, I don't know if it was from the concussion or if I reacted to something you gave me, but while I was unconscious I experienced something – a dream maybe, maybe not. Anyway, I remember waking up in a…."

Johnny proceeded to tell them his experiences in Laramie, giving all the details.

"…flash powder went off and I woke up here with Doc checking my eyes with his penlight."

"Oh, come on, Gage," Chet quipped. Do you expect us to believe that was more than just a dream? Man, you're still loopy from the pain meds or something."

Johnny did not respond to Chet – he just handed the picture to Kel. He stared at it in disbelief and passed it on. While everyone was looking at and talking about the picture Johnny opened the package Roy had brought him. It was from his aunt. Inside was a short note from his aunt and a wooden box with a piece of paper glued to the lid.

_Dear John,_

_This was found at the very bottom of the trunk under a blanket. For some reason it looks like it has your name on it._

_Love,_

_Aunt Rose_

Johnny looked at the box. Sure enough, written on the paper in handwriting similar to his great-great grandfather's in the diary, was "Johnny" and "Los Angles".

He slowly lifted the lid. Inside was an envelope addressed to "Johnny" and something wrapped in a piece of soft tanned leather. Underneath that was something flat wrapped in cloth. Johnny noticed that everyone had stopped talking. He looked up to find all of them looking with interest at the box he had just opened.

"What is it, John," Cap asked.

"Johnny, are you all right?" Kel looked at Johnny with concern. He noted the paleness of his face.

"This box is from my great-great grandfather, J. Rodney Gage, MD, and it's addressed to me."

They all stared at Johnny not knowing how to respond to that statement.

Johnny opened the letter from Doc Gage and began to read out loud.

_August 28, 1897_

_Dear Johnny,_

_I hope this actually finds you and that you are doing well. I feel strange writing this but needed to get my thoughts on paper. I don't know how many times I've read the letter you left me, but finally must agree that you were here from another time. There is no other logical explanation._

_The item you left for me worked for a short while like you said. It was an amazing gadget. When it quit I wrapped it in a piece of leather and placed it in this box. You'll find it still there._

Johnny stopped reading and removed the object from the box and placed it on the bed for all to see. It was his penlight. The batteries had corroded and acid had oozed out, but it was still identifiable. No one made a sound. Roy finally carefully picked it up and passed it around for all to examine. Johnny continued reading.

_You'll be happy to know I have a son, James Frederick, and he has followed in my footsteps by becoming a doctor. His son Frederick was born just last year. You're probably wondering what happened to everyone back in Laramie so here goes._

_Mike Williams grew up into a fine young man. He went off to Colorado School of Mines to become a mining engineer, but his heart was in fire fighting. You planted that seed. He is now a Captain in the Denver Fire Department and doing well._

_Daisy Cooper passed on around 1882, 10 years after you met her. She stayed on with Silm after he married the new school teacher that came to town in 1875. He's built that ranch of his into one of the finest in the area; raising the finest cattle and horses for miles around. They have a son and a daughter._

_When Mort Corey decided to retire you'll never guess who the town voted in as the new sheriff. That's right, Jess Harper! He's lived up to Mort's expectations and more. Jess finally got married to a nurse that Dr. Peter's had hired to help him in his office. They have a wonderful family of two boys and two girls. Probably good that his wife's a nurse because he still can get into more trouble that anyone I know._

_Well, enough about that. The other thing you'll find in this box is the picture that was taken on the day I left Laramie. I've never shown it to anyone except my wife, Amanda. I've told her your story and she feels the same as I do._

_I'm proud to have met you and hope that you can say the same of me. Give my regards to all our relatives and also to those fellows you work with, especially Roy._

_God speed,_

_J. Rodney Gage, MD (your great-great grandfather)_

When Johnny finished reading you could have heard the proverbial pin drop in that room. He slowly unwrapped the picture. He gazed at it with fondness and ran his finger lightly over the surface pausing as he came to each face. A smile began to form on his lips. He wasn't crazy. It wasn't just a dream. Mike, Daisy, Mort, Slim, Jess, and Doc were real. And there with his arms around the shoulders of Doc and Jess was John Gage.

"Well, Gage, ya' gonna show it or what," demanded Chet.

Johnny looked up and with a big smile and flipped the picture to land on the foot of his bed. They all stared at it in silent wonder.

Yes sir, the picture said it all!

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thanks again for all taking the time to read this story. It has been fun to write and I hope you had fun reading it.<br>__I'll need to take a little break from my writing - we're packing up and heading back to the US from Japan. I've got some ideas for more stories (maybe even a sequel or two), but will need to get settled and reconnected with family first.  
>Thanks for all your wonderful and encouraging reviews. :D<em>


End file.
